coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8586 (27th February 2015)
Plot Liz demands to know what they're up to. Tony admits they've picked up a load of stolen goods. Liz throws Tracy out and angrily reminds him of their agreement not to get involved in underhand dealings. She’s not interested in going to the concert any more. Tim didn't enjoy his class, most of the people there being younger than him. Maria comes home and finds Owen tiling and that Luke has gone to the gym. She asks Owen not to let on to Luke that she knows. Tony returns the box to Barlow's Buys. Tracy makes fun of him being under Liz's thumb and laughingly reminds him that she's always there for him. Jenny promises Kevin that she never ripped Rita off, she just asked her for a hand-out and Rita refused. Maria returns to the bistro where Steph tries to make her see that Luke was only trying to impress her. Luke returns to the flat and sets things up to look as if he completed the tiling. Rita and friends sit in the Rovers with Sally and Tim where she gets tiddly. Eileen pours Tony a pint with a huge head but Liz is unsympathetic to his complaints. Jason apologises to Tony but warns him about his business dealings with Tracy and where it could lead him. Maria returns home for a second time where Luke makes a show of "his" work. She throws him by asking him to re-tile the bathroom as well as he's done such a good job. Clearly jealous of Linda, Anna gets dressed up to the nines for a drink with Owen. When Owen demurs that Linda isn’t all bad, Anna’s annoyed. Andy helps Michael with his wedding vows. As Tony attempts a charm offensive on Liz, Tracy calls in the pub for a drink. Liz lays down some ground rules, telling her in future she’s not welcome in the back room and must stay on the public side of the bar. Owen tells Anna that he wants Linda to help him smooth things over with the girls. Sally and Tim see Rita home. Sally sees Jenny and Kevin in his bedroom before the curtains are closed. Liz and Tracy sit across the pub glowering at each other as Todd stirs things up. Maria gets Luke to admit the tiling job wasn't his. Tracy causes trouble at the bar with Eileen. Liz bars her and Tony sends her packing. She walks out, furious at his betrayal. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Buys *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tony attempts to charm Liz; Jenny promises Kevin she never ripped Rita off; Anna gets dressed up to the nines for a drink with Owen, but is left crushed when he pays her a compliment; and Luke is in for a shock when Maria returns to her house early. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,710,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2015 episodes